Zul'Ahjin
Die Ruinen von Zul'Ahjin liegen im südöstlichen Vol'dun, zwischen der Verdorrenden Schlucht im Osten und dem Glutsandaußenposten im Westen. Beschreibung Die Ruinen von Zul'Ahjin sind das Revier der Treulosen Sethrak, doch kommen auch andere auf der Suche nach Antworten hierher. Dieses Gebiet wimmelt nur so von Plünderern und Meuchelmördern, die alle irgendetwas suchen, darunter auch die Vulpera der Ahjani. Die meisten finden nichts, weil sie nicht wissen, wo sie suchen sollten. Doch einige Wenige wissen, dass der Schlüssel zu den uralten Geheimnissen der Stadt die Statue in der Mitte der Ruinen ist. Quest 110: Die Geheimnisse von Zul'Ahjin Gesprungene Steintafeln Im Gebiet von Zul'Ahjin sind mehrere gesprungene Steintafeln mit lesbaren Berichten des Sethrak Sulthis zu finden: * „Die Stadt ist gefallen. Nach der Schlacht zwischen Sethraliss und Mythrax war alles zerstört. Unser Loa hat sein Leben für uns gegeben, und dieses Opfer darf nicht umsonst gewesen sein.“ * „Im Tempel heißt es, Korthek wolle die Trolle angreifen. Sie sind ein gefürchtetes Volk, das sich nicht leichte beugen wird. Wir leben schon so lange in Frieden... Warum will er einen Kampf anzetteln, den er nicht gewinnen kann?“ * „Ich werde Vorrik informieren, aber erst muss ich meinen Schlüssel schützen. Ich spüre, dass bald etwas Schlimmes geschehen wird.“ * „Ich versiegelte das Grab mit Vorrik und Korthek in der Hoffnung, dass niemand den Riesen darin jemals wecken würde. Wir werden nicht die Fehler wiederholen, die unsere Nachbarn vor so langer Zeit gemacht haben.“ Das Abenteuer Vom Tempel von Akunda aus hatten sich Klingenwache Kaja und Kriegswache Rakera auf Meerahs Wagen auf die Suche nach Julwaba gemacht. Doch als sie das Rotfelsflachland durchquerten, überfiel ein Trupp Assassinen der Sandwüter den Wagen und setzte ihn in Brand. Quest 110: Wissen der Vergangenheit Durchsuchung der Ruinen thumb|250px|Der Unterschlupf bei Zul'Ahjin Trotzdem mussten sie weiter, und da die Ruinen von Zul'Ahjin nicht weit entfernt waren, setzte Kriegswache Rakera ihre Suche nach Julwaba dorthin zu Fuß fort... Und fand sie in einem Unterschlupf nahe der Ruinen, zusammen mit dem Vulpera Kiro und Nisha. Die beiden waren hier nur auf der Durchreise zum Reich der Treulosen Sethrak. Erstaunlicherweise kümmerte sich Julwaba gerade um einen Sethrak. Dieser war von einem Gift geschwächt und ihr rannte die Zeit weg. Quest 110: Durchsuchung der Ruinen * Meerah sagt: Den Sanden sei Dank, Euch geht's gut! * Klingenwache Kaja schreit: Hier drüben! Ich hab sie gefund'n! * Kriegswache Rakera sagt: Julwaba! Seid Ihr verletzt? * Julwaba sagt: Mir geht's gut, aber mein Freund macht's nich' mehr lang. * Kriegswache Rakera sagt: Ihr habt Euch mit 'nem Sethrak verbündet? * Julwaba sagt: Das is 'ne lange Geschichte, die kann wart'n. Er trifft bald Bwonsamdi, wenn wir uns nich' beeilen. * Kiro sagt: Lasst mich helfen. Ich weiß, was ihm fehlt. Naturheilmittel thumb Serrik, dem verwundeten Sethrak, blieb nicht viel Zeit. Wahrscheinlich zersetzte das Skorpidgift bereits seine Adern. Ohne Heilmittel würde er bestimmt sterben. Doch Kiro wollte helfen. Die erste Zutat, die er dazu brauchte, war die Wurzel eines Stachelpflaumenkaktus. Seine natürlichen heilenden Wirkstoffe eigneten sich gut als Grundlage für eine Heilsalbe. Quest 110: Naturheilmittel Krabbelnder Tod Kiro wusste, dass Skorpashigift zumeist einen langsamen, schleichenden Tod verursachte. Es war bemerkenswert, dass Serrik so lange überlebt hatte. Doch wie bei den meisten Giften war das, was einen tötete, aber auch das, was einen heilen konnte. Zur Herstellung eines Gegengifts musste er das Gift mehrerer Skorpashistachel extrahieren. Wenn Kiro das extrahierte Gift mit der Kaktuswurzelsalbe vermischte, bekam er das Gegengift, mit dem er die Wunden des Sethrak behandeln konnte. Doch die Champions mussten vorsichtig mit den Skorpashistacheln sein. Die Lage wurde nicht gerade besser, wenn einer von ihnen sich auch noch vergiftete. Das Skorpashigift war sehr wirksam. Quest 110: Krabbelnder Tod * Kriegswache Rakera sagt: Geht! Sammelt alles Nötige, um die Schlange zu heil'n. Ich erzähl Julwaba, was wir wiss'n. Effektives Gegengift thumb Kiro arbeitete schnell. Schneller als das Skorpidgift wirkte. Nachdem das Gegengift fertig war, brachten die Champions den regenerierenden Balsam zu Serrik und sorgten dafür, dass er alles bis auf den letzten Tropfen schluckte. Sie würden sehr schnell merken, ob es wirkte oder nicht. Tatsächlich kam der Sethrak wieder zu sich und bedankte sich für die Rettung seines Lebens. Doch fürchtete er, dass sie nicht genug Zeit hatten, sich gebührend vorzustellen. Quest 110: Effektives Gegengift * Serrik sagt: Ich spüre, wie meine Kraft zurückkehrt... Das Gegengift scheint zu wirken. Die Geheimnisse von Zul'Ahjin Serrik berichtete, dass noch andere auf der Suche nach Antworten nach Zul'Ahjin gekommen waren. Dieses Gebiet wimmelte nur so von Plünderern und Meuchelmördern, die alle irgendetwas suchten... Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nichts gefunden, weil sie nicht wussten, wo sie suchen sollten. Aber Serrik wusste es. Daher empfahl er den Champions der Horde, die Statue in der Mitte der Ruinen zu untersuchen. Sie war der Schlüssel zu den uralten Geheimnissen der Stadt und ihre uralten Steine summten vor Magie. Ausgehöhlte, leere Augen thumb|250px In die uralte zerbröckelnde Statue in der Mitte von Zul'Ahjin waren zwei leere Augenhöhlen eingelassen, die aussahen, als hätten sie einst Edelsteine enthalten. Also suchten die Champions der Horde diese fehlenden Edelsteine in den Ruinen und fanden zwei glitzernde Saphire, die perfekt in die Vertiefungen passen. Quest 110: Ausgehöhlte, leere Augen Sulthis' Stein Als die Champions die glitzernden Saphire in die Augen der Statue gesetzt hatten, erschien ein Reliquienkästchen mit einem Abbild von Sulthis. Das uralte Reliquiar enthielt einen einzelnen Stein, der vor magischer Energie summte. Da sie hofften, dass Serrik etwas damit anzufangen konnte, brachten sie ihren Fund zu ihm. Quest 110: Sulthis' Stein * Sulthis sagt: Vorrik, wenn Ihr diese Nachricht empfangt, befürchte ich, dass ich zu spät war. Korthek hat unser Volk verraten und will die Barriere zerstören, die wir einst umd as Grab errichtet haben. Ich bete, dass das Versteck meines Schlüssels sicher ist und nur Ihr es finden könnt. Magisches Entschlüsselungsgerät Auf ihrem Weg ins Innere der Ruinen stießen die Abenteurer auf zwei Vulpera der Ahjani, Maaz und Amre, die zu den Ausgräbern und Plünderern hier gehörten. Sie hatten ein seltsames Gerät, das Szepter der Vorahnung, von den Sethrak in den Ruinen im Osten gesichert, konnten es aber noch nicht einsetzen. Als die Champion nähergekommen waren, hatte es angefangen zu leuchten. Diese Fremden schienen irgendeine Eigenschaft zu haben... oder etwas bei sich zu tragen (z.B. das Herz von Azeroth, was das Gerät aufgeweckt hatte. Daher bat Maaz die Abenteurer, das Szepter zu verwenden und die Statuen der Hüter Korthek, Vorrik und Sulthis auf dem zentralen Hof in den Ruinen zu untersuchen. Irgendetwas dort hatte ihre Aufseherin ganz schön in Aufregung versetzt. Mit diesen Informationen konnten die Vulpera der Ahjani aus allem, was sie in Zul'Ahjin fanden, den größten Nutzen ziehen können. Quest 110: Magisches Entschlüsselungsgerät Relikte retten thumb Den Informationen zufolge, die die Champions Maaz über die traditionellen Opfer als Zeichen des Respekts für die Statuen der Hüter in Zul'Ahjin gebracht hatten, sollten die Vulpera diese Ahjanirelikte ihrer Sammlung hinzufügen. Also untersuchten die Abenteurer die Ruinen und schauten, ob sie diese "Liebesbeweise" finden konnten, die die Sethrak vielleicht ihren Hütern hinterlassen hatten. Es war besser, die Relikte der Hüter fanden Hände, die sie in Ehren hielten, als Hände, die sie zerstörten. Außerdem gewann im Laufe der Zeit alles an Interesse... für die richtigen Leute. Maaz fand die Macht der Nostalgie faszinierend. Diese Relikte hatten großen sentimentalen Wert, und der Geldwert war bestimmt auch nicht übel. Quest 110: Relikte retten Die Ausgrabung beschleunigen Ganz gleich, wo die Vulpera hinkamen, die Sethrak waren schon da. Und es waren nie die, die man sehen wollte. Anscheinend suchten sie alle nach irgendeinem Schlüssel. Gemäß der neuen Information aus Zul'Ahjin glaubte Amre allerdings nicht, dass sie am richtigen Ort suchten. Doch so unterhaltsam es auch sein mochte, sie an der Nase herumzuführen, die Vulpera mussten ihre Arbeit hier zu Ende bringen und weiterziehen. Wenn die Champions der Horde einige der Sethrak loswerden konnten, wäre das ihrer Mannschaft eine große Hilfe. Quest 110: Die Ausgrabung beschleunigen Macht der Aufseherin thumb|150px Aufseherin Nerzet war grausam und sehr leicht zu provozieren. Sie wurde immer wütend, wenn etwas fehlte oder sich woanders befand oder sich änderte... Maaz und ihre Crew und litten sehr unter ihr. Dass die Champions das Szepter der Vorahnung zum Laufen gebracht hatten, war dabei sicherlich von Vorteil. Die Vulpera konnten ihre Arbeit in Zul'Ahjin viel leichter abschließen, sobald Nerzet nicht mehr da war. Vielleicht konnten sie ihr auch gleich den schicken Machtstein abnehmen, der sich als Azeritsplitter entpuppte und den Vulpera sicherlich auch weiterhelfen konnte. Er war wertvoll und Maaz war fast versucht, diesen Stein zu verkaufen. Aber nach der Vorstellung der Champions glaubte sie, dass er von noch größerem Wert für sie war, wenn sie ihn behielt. Quest 110: Macht der Aufseherin Unwahrscheinliche Verbündete Serrik glaubte, dass Sulthis' Stein einer der Schlüssel der Hüter von Mythrax war, aber genau wusste das nur Vorrik. Sein Pterrordax konnte ihn und die Champions zum Tempel bringen, aber sie mussten sich beeilen. Also flogen sie zum... → Sanktum der Ergebenen. Quest 110: Unwahrscheinliche Verbündete NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun